Polyurethanes are known to be useful in forming golf ball layers. However, the use of polyurethanes for particular golf ball applications is limited. For example, conventional polyurethanes having a material hardness of greater than 52 Shore D exhibit a loss of shear resistance and/or impact durability. Thus, in golf ball applications wherein a composition having a material hardness of greater than 52 Shore D is desired, golf ball producers are generally limited to ionomeric materials, such as Surlyn® ionomers, due to their superior shear and impact resistance.
A desire remains in the golf ball industry for shear resistant polyurethane compositions having a material hardness of greater than 52 Shore D. The present invention describes such compositions and the use thereof in a variety of golf ball intermediate and cover layers.